


you can keep borrowing my heart

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Reminiscing, Texting, Wedding Rings, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And honestly, Tsukki, I think I've loved you from the very beginning." Kuroo's words were earnest, and Tsukishima watched carefully as his face contoured into the biggest smile he's ever seen from Kuroo, "Thank you for staying with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a new year

**Author's Note:**

> happy kurotsuki week and a half!!!! i hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> i am weak for these two......
> 
>  **edit!** the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdzX-3MShaE&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> SONG LIST FOR FIC: [ON 8TRACKS NOW!](http://8tracks.com/hurricanedelta/you-can-keep-borrowing-my-heart#smart_id=dj:5847543)

There were many ways Tsukishima Kei could have been spending his New Years Eve, celebrating or otherwise. He could be at home, watching any number of DVD’s currently resting on his bookshelf, amusing himself with the intense emotions the actors portray. He could be relaxing; playing some soft, calming music and reading any number of books he wanted. Hell, he could be having a quiet celebration with Kuroo (not that he was very quiet), and counting down the minutes until the New Year with someone he loved.

He could be literally _anywhere_ but at Bokuto and Akaashi’s shared apartment, sitting beside Kozume, who had his head stuck in his phone (not an irregular occurrence, Tsukishima reminds himself, and it’s certainly a preferable option). He could be anywhere else in the world, but instead he is sitting here watching his boyfriend of two years being an idiot with Bokuto (thankfully Kuroo was not drunken, the same couldn’t be said of Bokuto).

It wasn’t like he had anything against Bokuto, _or_ Akaashi (especially not Akaashi, the man was one of his closest friends - a confidante), but the noise that came from Bokuto and Kuroo mixed together certainly wasn’t one of the best things in the world.

“New year! New year! New year!”

“Bokuto-san, _please_ , there’s still ten minutes.”

Akaashi seemed about as tired of their antics as Tsukishima was, and just as sick of the noise that had been in their apartment for the past few hours. Kozume had lifted his head up to sneer at Bokuto, who paid absolutely no mind to it, just smiling cheerily. Tsukishima can’t say he blames either of them. The three of them we’re all victims here.

“I know, but it’s still exciting, isn’t it! A new year is right around the corner!” Bokuto exclaimed, “It’s an opportunity to celebrate what awesome things we did this year, and to spend the beginning of the new one with the people we care about!”

“I have to leave, then,” Tsukishima teased, and Bokuto stomped his foot and pouted at him. Tsukishima crossed his arms at the opposition, and Bokuto stepped back slightly, knowing it was unwise to cross Tsukishima in a battle of the wits, so instead he took to name-calling.

“Stingy! You’d stay for Kuroo.” Bokuto pointed at the man in question, who shook his head, and shrugged.

“Up to him, I guess. However, I would like my midnight kiss.”

“I’m sure you’re already aware, Tsukishima, but Kuro is one of the biggest romantics you will ever come across. I feel bad for you.” Kozume’s two cents made Tsukishima smirk a little, and Kuroo placed a hand over his heart. He made an indignant sound, and pouted at him.

“You feel bad for him? We’ve been friends since you were six!”

“Tell me, Kozume, did he still have the same shitty hairstyle back then?”

“For as long as we’ve known each other.”

Tsukishima grinned, “I almost feel bad for you, but he’s right. You really are a hopeless romantic. It’s disgusting.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, and leaned over the arm of the couch, and his hair tickled Tsukishima’s forehead as he smiles almost sickeningly sweet, that stupid grin that means he’s in a very provocative mood, and Tsukishima had to mentally brace himself for what was about to go down.

“You say that Tsukki, but here’s the thing,” Kuroo moved his face so his lips were brushing against Tsukishima’s ears, his voice soft and silky, “You don’t have much of a problem with it when I sa-“

“I actually will leave if you finish that sentence.” Tsukishima threatens, resting his hands beside him as though he was about to push himself up. Kuroo moves away, a laugh on his lips.

“I know you love me, Tsukki, it’s fine, don’t leave.”

Tsukishima gave him a look, and Kuroo laughed quietly, a laugh that was exclusively meant for him (but it wasn’t, since Kozume had kept his eye on the two of them as Bokuto went and harassed Akaashi. His words were starting to slur together, so Tsukishima thought that is was better Akaashi than him).

“Five more minutes,” Kozume’s voice broke their atmosphere, and Tsukishima and Kuroo both turned to him, and Kuroo’s grin turned to his childhood best friend.

“Any resolutions for you, Kenma?”

“Hm,” Kozume hummed thoughtfully, and shrugged, “Use my time productively, I guess.”

“And Tsukki?”

Tsukishima sighed, “I’m not one for resolutions.”

Kuroo agreed, “Yeah, didn’t expect you to be. It’s your whole, y’know.”

“What?”

“Taking things as they come, not accepting things at face value, destroying ideals. That’s your thing, Tsukki.”

“Thanks, I think?” Tsukishima turned to Kozume, “That’s a compliment, right?”

Kozume shrugged, “Not an insult.”

“It was an observation, thanks for asking.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, and both Kozume and Tsukishima both raised their hands to whack Kuroo on the leg. They shared a small smile. Kuroo looked mildly afraid of the two, and their power together.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled out, “Your resolution, go!”

“To spend more time with the people I love, bro!”

“Akaashi!”

“Produce better work.” Akaashi’s voice barely rose above its regular volume, and Bokuto raised his hands in the air.

“You’re supposed to yell the answer back!”

“There was no need to yell, though.”

“Two minutes.” Kozume told the group, and Bokuto was just about ready to grab Akaashi. Kozume quickly switched with Kuroo, knowing how important midnight would be to his childhood friend and resident romantic.

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, “What’s your resolution, Kuroo?”

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, and grinned, “To make you guys happy.”

“Gross.”

“One minute.”

Bokuto had grabbed Akaashi by the waist now, and was looking intensely into his eyes. Tsukishima pointedly looked away from the two of them, knowing that the second the new year began, there would be things done that no mortal human being could ever see.

“Thirty seconds.” Kuroo had pulled Tsukishima over closer to him. Tsukishima’s feet dragged along the ground, but he didn’t mind so much when Kuroo’s fingers played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Twenty.”

“Dare you to kiss your phone, Kenma.”

“No. Fifteen.”

They all watched as Kozume read out the seconds, until finally he said one, and Kuroo had leaned forward and pressed his lips against, Tsukishima’s ignoring the surprised sound of Akaashi in the background.

Kuroo’s fingers lingered on the back of Tsukishima’s neck, curling between Tsukishima’s hair and pulling him closer. Tsukishima moved up to grab Kuroo’s cheeks, the cool skin of Kuroo’s a comforting familiarity. Kuroo’s lips moved slowly against his, and it was just as he had done many times before but Tsukishima could feel his heart rate increasing at a rapid speed.

They broke apart, and Tsukishima pressed their foreheads together, and despite the awkwardness of his glasses, he felt quite content here with Kuroo.

“Happy New Year, Kei,” Kuroo whispered, and Tsukishima could feel his lips tugging into a smile.

“Happy New Year, Tetsurou.”

Kozume made a disgusted noise, and the two moved to look at him, but when they saw where his eyes were trained, they didn’t blame him.

Apparently the noise Akaashi had made was justified, because Bokuto had dipped him, his leg hanging limply in the air. Akaashi was essentially clinging to Bokuto as their mouths moved fervently against each other. Tsukishima made a noise similar to the one Kozume had made, and Kuroo looked like he was torn between being happy for them and reaching for a barf bag.

“They are disgustingly cute. Gross.” Kozume muttered, before side-eying Kuroo and Tsukishima, “You two aren’t even as bad as them.”

“If it weren’t for the fact that Akaashi doesn’t want to get married at all, those two would be permanently in Hawaii for their life-long honeymoon.” Kuroo shook his head, “And what does that imply, Kenma?”

“You’re also disgusting.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Paris would be nice for a honeymoon,” Tsukishima murmurs, watching the two of them argue. They both stop, and look at him. Tsukishima looks at their expressions out of the corner of his eye, “What?”

“Paris would be nice, huh…?” Kuroo smiled, “I agree.”

Tsukishima gave him a look, before allowing himself a small smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The two didn’t make an effort to move, but they were both smiling (no matter how small, in Tsukishima’s case), and Kuroo could feel the heat from Tsukishima’s body comfortably, and his smile grew.

“Wait, hang on.” Kuroo realised, “Do you two not need to breathe or something?” he called out to Bokuto and Akaashi, and Bokuto finally released Akaashi from his firm grasp, spinning him around by his hand. They were both panting, and smiling as though nobody was there.

“Maybe you just have weak lungs, Kuro,” Kozume noted, and Kuroo gave him a look.

“I assure you, they aren’t that bad.” Tsukishima blurted, and Kuroo burst into laughter, and Kozume gave Tsukishima an _I’m judging you_ look.

“Too much information.”


	2. many more to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened at the end of junior high?” Tsukishima had reappeared, and Kuroo and Kozume both shook their heads furiously, hair going into their eyes.
> 
> “You really, really do not want know.” Kuroo told him, put emphasis on every word. He shook his hands as well, and Kozume gave him a pleading look.

“I feel like I’m _dying_ ,” Bokuto moaned in Kuroo’s lap, head facing to the side. He held the bucket he threw up in not long ago close to his stomach, and Kuroo discreetly moved his head away, so that he couldn’t smell Bokuto’s shitty breath.

“Yeah, so do I. If you throw up on my legs I will kick you into the sun.”

Bokuto looked like he was about to make a snarky comment, but he clutched the bucket a little hard, and forced himself upright, before he leaned his head down and –

“Okay, that’s seriously gross.”

“Kuroo-san! Tsukishima wants you in the kitchen.” Akaashi called out, sticking his head out from the hallway. “I’ll take over looking after him.” When Bokuto made an awful retching sound, Akaashi looked like he was already going to regret this.

Kuroo almost felt bad for him, and as they both crossed paths, Kuroo pat him on the back, and gave him a pitying look. Akaashi sighed as Bokuto lifted his head up, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Tsukishima was busying himself in the kitchen, cutting up bananas and strawberries, and arranging them nicely on the plate beside him. His glasses hung low on his nose as he did this, and his eyes were focused on the board in front of him.

He was adorable, Kuroo concluded, a smile easing onto his face. The simple and unshielded look on Tsukishima’s face was enough to make Kuroo’s heart swell with happiness as he watched on.

Kuroo stood watching him, unmoving, before he cleared his throat, “You requested my presence?”

Tsukishima looked over at him, and wordlessly motioned him to come closer. Kuroo followed suit, and Tsukishima offered a banana slice to him. Kuroo plopped it in his mouth, and waited for Tsukishima to speak.

“Can you get the pancake mix out, and empty it for the five of us?”

“Is there a please in there?” Kuroo teased, and Tsukishima’s head turned to face him, and he gave Kuroo a quick peck. Kuroo thought that was a very suitable please, and he grabbed the mix from the pantry, and poured it into the pan that was already resting next to the stove.

“Thanks.” Tsukishima tells him, and Kuroo laughs, and shakes his head.

“It’s fine, Tsukki.”

They stood in silence. The sounds around them seemed to intensify with this. Tsukishima’s handiwork with the fruit was getting louder with ever chop of the knife. Kuroo’s pan simmered lowly as he waited for the three blotches he made on the pan had a solid enough base for him to flip. Their breathing was in sync, giving each other small comforts that the other person is _there_ , and the whole thing was terribly domestic and Kuroo could almost hear Kenma’s smartass comment in his head.

Bokuto made a horrible sound in the other room, and Tsukishima made a face of disgust, whereas Kuroo’s was one of pity. Tsukishima’s movements got deliberately more rough to attempt to block out Bokuto’s loud complaints, and Akaashi’s small comforts.

“That, my lovely boyfriend, is why I didn’t drink last night.” Kuroo told him, and he reached for the spatula. Tsukishima snorted, but Kuroo continued, “And so I could remember your lovely face after I kissed you.”

“You’re embarrassing.” Tsukishima says shortly, tips of his ears reddening. Kuroo grinned, and flipped the pancakes.

“It’s true though, I don’t like not remembering celebrations like these.”

“Like what?”

“Celebrations with people I love, once in a lifetime things. I want to remember them all.”

“There’ll be plenty more New Year’s with all of us, you know.”

Tsukishima’s comment was totally offhanded, like it was some sort of obvious fact, but Kuroo felt like he was on cloud nine. Just the thought of spending the rest of his life spending his time with these people – his most precious people in the whole world, made him almost irrationally happy. And the fact that _Tsukishima_ had said it meant that he had absolute, total faith that they’d be together in many years to come. That made Kuroo happy.

“Who’s the embarrassing one now?”

“You will _always_ be the embarrassing one.” Tsukishima says simply, putting his knife down. He took the leaves off of the last strawberry, and ate it, before handing Kuroo a large plate. “For the pancakes, they should be ready now.”

Kuroo took the pancakes off the stove, and slid them onto the plate, before putting the next batch on. Tsukishima had disappeared with his plate, so Kuroo took to opportunity to hum while he was gone.

Kuroo started swaying his hips to the rhythm, his hum now turning into a full blown mental Broadway number, with his own backup dancers and flashy show outfit. He tapped the bench in a simple beat and his hums got louder, and—

“This isn’t _Tokyo Tribe*_ , Kuro.” Kozume’s voice cut Kuroo’s internal fantasy musical short, and Kuroo frowned at him.

“I agree, it was more… _Rocky Horror_.”

“Spare the thought of you in drag for Tsukishima, I don’t need it.” Kozume waved a hand, and Kuroo gave a small laugh. “What was that about Paris last night?”

Kuroo froze, and he could have sworn that Kozume smirked, “What do you mean?”

“’Paris would be nice.’ Kuro, are you planning something? In the ‘City of Love’?”

“Shipping your PSP there, maybe.” Kuroo bit back, and Kozume let out a puff of air.

“Fine, don’t talk,” he told the taller man moodily, but he looked Kuroo dead in the eye when he said, “But if you ever want to…”

“You’re here for me?” Kuroo said sarcastically, flipping his pancakes.

“No, I was going to suggest Akaashi. Especially if it’s about your sex life – that’s disgusting.”

Kuroo laughed heartily, and nodded, “I’ll spare the nasty details if I can talk to my best bud.”

“End of junior high.” Kozume pointed out, and the two of them had a stare off.

“What happened at the end of junior high?” Tsukishima had reappeared, and Kuroo and Kozume both shook their heads furiously, hair going into their eyes.

“You really, _really_ do not want know.” Kuroo told him, put emphasis on every word. He shook his hands as well, and Kozume gave him a pleading look.

“No, seriously, tell me. I need to know.”

Kozume and Kuroo shared a look. Kuroo’s extreme reluctance to have Tsukishima know about _the incident_ almost made Kozume want to tell it, and ruin Tsukishima’s perception of Kuroo _forever_.

“Do you want to know that badly?” Kozume asked, and Tsukishima looked confused, but nodded anyway. Kozume sighed, “The end of junior high, so around the end of March, is the anniversary of Kuro’s ‘sexual awakening’.”

Tsukishima obviously didn’t understand, but Kuroo had groaned so loudly that if he weren’t in the room he would’ve thought Kuroo had seriously injured himself, or was being subjected to washing the dishes. Kozume let out a small laugh, obviously pleased with what he had said as Kuroo sounded even more in pain than ever before.

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s not something I celebrate, he just makes fun of me every year for it.” Kuroo whines, and Kozume leaned against the bench, phone in hand.

“He had a wet dream on his very last junior high volleyball camp.”

“Bye.” 

“No, Tsukki, wait -- don’t leave!”

“ _Bye_ , Kuroo-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Tokyo Tribe_ is the most popular musical in Japan. Here's the [imbd page](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2808986/) for the musical.
> 
> tfw u dont know any musicals rippp. i hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!


	3. his age shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Kei.” Kuroo said sweetly.
> 
> “Tetsurou, you dork.”

Kuroo and Tsukishima went back to their apartment after their breakfast, which Kuroo probably shovelled too much of into his mouth. They left wishing everyone a good day, and promises of ‘dank memes and awesome selfies in the group chat’ ( _thanks Kuroo,_ Tsukishima thinks). Kozume stayed behind to keep Akaashi company in looking after the sickly and hung-over Bokuto, in the hopes that someone quiet might make it a little more bearable.

Upon arriving at home, Kuroo and Tsukishima dropped their things, changed into comfortable clothes, and all but face planted the bed in exhaustion. The two of them rested in bed for the majority of the day, talking or completely ignoring each other, doing their own tasks. At some point, they both took naps, and one watched the other’s chest rise and fall slowly with their breathing.

It was quiet, it was comfortable. Neither felt pressured to do anything out of the ordinary, even though the first of January is generally considered the day of new beginnings. It was happy, it was peaceful.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Kuroo broke the silence. While previously scrolling through twitter, occasionally retweeting things he had laughed at seconds before, he had rested his phone on the stand next to the bed, and had rolled over to face Tsukishima.

“Hm?”

“I remember when I first talked to you.” Kuroo grins softly, and Tsukishima scoffs. While it was not that long ago, he didn’t believe it was really worth such a fond voice.

“You aren’t that old yet, Kuroo.”

“You know what I mean.”

Tsukishima lowered his own phone, and turned his head so that he was looking Kuroo in the eyes. Kuroo had crinkles around his eyes, as though he was recalling a fond memory.

“It was after the first Trash Heap practice match in my first year, right?”

Kuroo nodded, content, “You were all aloof in the match, trying to act like you were so above being a kid.”

“I was fifteen.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Like I said, a kid.” Kuroo told him, “That’s what the movies class as a kid, so that’s what a kid is.”

“Nice to see you are using trustworthy sources for age assumption. Also, I had to use student prices from the age of twelve because of my height.” Tsukishima stared at Kuroo critically, and Kuroo nodded sympathetically.

“I just got my student card out and proved the cashier wrong, and save money every time.” Kuroo said it like it was some sort of sage piece of wisdom that had somehow missed Tsukishima’s ears in a tragic mishap.

“Were you ever accused of forgery?” Tsukishima teased, but he started laughing when Kuroo bit his lip and made no comment back.

“It happened more than once…” Kuroo muttered, scratching the back of his head, and Tsukishima’s laughs got even harder with every shake of his chest.

“More than-! HA!” Tsukishima was all but howling, his phone now forgotten amongst their duvet, and as he clutched his stomach in stitches Kuroo was almost beginning to laugh a little too. That was the Tsukki effect – his true, happy laugh made everyone around him want to laugh as well.

“Maybe you really are an old man. What, are those wrinkles I see?” He points to Kuroo’s face, looking at it as though he really had aged fifty years.

Kuroo aged his voice significantly, “When I was your age, Tsukki…”

“Spare me.” Tsukishima put a hand up, his laughing now stopped.

“Get off my lawn. Anyway, yeah, as I was saying,” Kuroo interrupted himself, and thought for a moment, “And I guess… I saw all the potential you had, and the talent and pretty and solid head on your shoulders, and I wondered why you weren’t playing seriously. So I approached you and talked to you.”

“Well, my supposed pretty head is a result of good genes.”

“ _Very_ good genes, if you ask me.”

Tsukishima cleared his throat, “So you talked to me because I was… being a stubborn brat?”

Kuroo stopped, considering Tsukishima’s words, “Well, yeah. I suppose I did. So I went and talked to you, and you were all _I’m not good at that sort of thing_ , and I was like, well, shit.”

“ _Well, shit?!_ ” Tsukishima explained, and Kuroo reached over and grabbed his hand. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you were cool,” Kuroo quickly saved himself, and Tsukishima gave him an unbelieving look. “Seriously, I thought you were cool, and pretty good looking, so I was like shit.”

“Unbelievable. Why couldn’t I have fallen for someone with a more mature head on their shoulders?” Tsukishima asked the roof.

“I can’t imagine you with a serious person, like at all.” Kuroo told him, “You’d get bored, and you need someone to be an immature brat back at you.”

“Did you just insult us both?”

“Uh, indirectly, yes?

“Thanks.” Tsukishima told him sarcastically, and Kuroo whined at him.

“I insulted me too! It’s okay.”

“I didn’t know you had self esteem issues, Kuroo.”

“Me? Nah.” Kuroo shook his head, “And then after I called out to you at the training camp, and you came in and blocked, and I gave you that advice and you just… you soaked it up like a sponge and I just—gah, you are so cute, Tsukki.”

“You want to know what I was thinking for most of that, Kuroo?”

Kuroo perks up, “Do tell.”

“When you… first spoke to me, I was more shocked than anything. Like I was wondering why _the captain_ would speak to _me,_ of all my teammates. And you said what you did and I guess…” Tsukishima stopped, “I was trying to look cool, a little. But you just…”

When Tsukishima couldn’t find the words, Kuroo gave him a soft smile. He reached over and pulled Tsukishima closer, and Tsukishima buried his face into Kuroo’s shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You got under my skin, and you have continued to do it ever since.”

“I love you, Tsukki.” Kuroo hugged Tsukishima tighter, now pressing small, chaste kisses against Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima smiled into his shoulder, and turned his head and kissed Kuroo on the jaw.

“Love you too, old man.”

“Back in my day we didn’t insult people when we said we loved them.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s nose, and Tsukishima scrunched it up and moved away.

“Your day is long gone, idiot.”

“I love you, Kei.” Kuroo said sweetly.

“Tetsurou, you dork.”

“Say it.”

“No.”

“ _Kei~_ ”

Tsukishima sighed, and didn’t say another word. Instead, he kissed Kuroo’s neck as any times as it took for Kuroo to let out a soft moan.

“Does that suffice?” Tsukishima asked, lips never leaving Kuroo’s neck, and as he nibbled the skin below Kuroo’s jaw.

Kuroo hummed, “A little more, maybe?” 

“Is that so?” Tsukishima’s voice was low, and he had reached for his phone and dumped it aside without looking.

“Mm, please Kei?”

“Only for you, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rekt @ kuroo
> 
> and thus ends the new years section of this fic!!! moving onto new things tomorrow....


	4. when will you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From: Brokuto**  
>  _the two most provocative assholes I know are in a relationship with kissing and more stuff that’s not safe for anyones eyes, and you expect it to not be sickening?_  
>  also, you are like the most romantic person ever. I don't know how someone as bitter as Tsukki hasn’t rotted yet. has he been to a dentist recently???

“Please tell me today isn’t the fourth.” Kuroo moaned into his pillow, holding it even tighter around his head, as though he was going to suffocate himself at the mere _thought_ of getting out of bed.

“Get the fuck out if you’re going to be bitching.” Tsukishima mumbles bitterly, reaching over for his glasses. His face never left the pillow, but Kuroo understood him perfectly. Tsukishima, despite being utterly spent, was oddly loud in the mornings.

The break had just ended for the two of them, the sweet bliss of sleeping in was now a mere memory in the hearts of mortal men. The rays of sunlight that once didn’t bother either of them were now the enemy, and the beeping of Kuroo’s alarm clock was like their own personal hell. Kuroo promptly slammed the ‘snooze’ button.

“The break has ended… I am ready for death… If I see another piece of paperwork I am going to die…” Kuroo was fully aware he sounded like baby, like _Bokuto_ , even, but the _unjust_ act of making him come into work when there are so few days left in the week made his heart _ache_ in pain. It was a _Thursday_ , of all days he had to go back. Couldn’t his company give him an extra weekend? Was that so much of a crime? Was the mere idea that their employees could possibly sleep a few extra days and be well rested doing such extreme _hell_ on their productivity output.

“Unless you want to be late, get up.” Tsukishima’s weary voice has no real snap, but Kuroo still rolls to the end of the bed anyway. Tsukishima, despite waking up this early, didn’t have his first class until 10am, meaning he wouldn’t really be working any harder than Kuroo would be. That lucky bastard.

“’m going, ‘m going.”

Kuroo essentially had to all but drag himself back to work. First day woes, he supposed it was. Everyone moving around the bustling Tokyo streets were either workaholics who Kuroo was almost certain reached their moments of sexual ecstasy due to the thought of spread sheets and graphing, or normal working beings who were ready for about twenty more hours of sleep (see: Kuroo himself). That euphoria was something Kuroo will _never_ reach, and he realised this with glee.

He dragged his feet into the elevator, cursing the monkey suit he was forced to put on every working day, and pressed the button to his floor, humming along to the elevator music until it stopped. The doors slid open, and Kuroo had to all but imagine a professional wrestler throwing him into the office, and standing guard at the elevator door.

Kuroo almost made himself cackle quite unattractively at the thought. He dropped his bag next to his chair and plopped down, yelling out a quick greeting to his co-workers. He got various, unenthusiastic responses back, and he didn’t blame any of them in the slightest. He set his laptop and phone out on his desk, and got ready for the hell ahead.

**From: Brokuto**

_when are you gonna do it???_

Kuroo stared at the message that had appeared on his phone, both eternally thanking Bokuto and wondering how long it would take for him to strangle his best friend. To watch the light slowly leave his eyes as he is asphyxiated by his own best friend.

**To: Brokuto**

_do you not work or what_

**From: Brokuto**

_I start on Monday, sucker._

**To: Brokuto**

_I’m becoming a coach, that settles it. I can’t look at another email again._

**From: Brokuto**

_it’s pretty fun, you’d be good at it._

_ANYWAY not the point_

_are you going to do it or what?_

**To: Brokuto**

_you think so? maybe I should consider a change in careers…_

_I want to do it soon, did kenma tell you about the paris thing?_

**From: Brokuto**

_hell yeah bro, do it it would be awesome!!!!_

_you bet your sweet ass he did. what the hell was that gay ass shit bro_

_have your honeymoon there and be sickening together, I want a postcard_

**To: Brokuto**

_maybe when I have a midlife crisis ahahah_

_i don't even know what to say to him when I do it_

_WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP IS SICKENING_

**From: Brokuto**

_the two most provocative assholes I know are in a relationship with kissing and more stuff that’s not safe for anyones eyes, and you expect it to not be sickening?_

_also, you are like the most romantic person ever. I don't know how someone as bitter as Tsukki hasn’t rotted yet. has he been to a dentist recently???_

**To: Brokuto**

_Tsukki likes sweet things actually. I was like omg when I found out_

**From: Brokuto**

_cute_

**To: Brokuto**

_I know right._

_okay I actually need to work, unlike a certain someone (fuck you), so later bro_

Bokuto had replied with nothing but the suggestive emoji, and a single peace sign, and Kuroo smiled as he set his phone down, and began typing up an email to an important client. His fingers glided over the keyboard with ease, and he stifled a yawn as he typed out his new years wishes.

What Bokuto had said was starting to resonate with him. Why did everyone assume that there had to be a specific time for Kuroo to do what he wanted to do? These sorts of things, in Kuroo’s humble opinion, should be taken with care. He hasn’t even spoken with anyone in Tsukishima’s family yet! Kuroo knows better than to play with luck, especially when it comes to something with both personal involvement, and life-changing consequences.

Bokuto needed to but out, really. And Kozume. And Akaashi. And _everyone_ , really.

He did appreciate the fact that they cared enough to ask, and he knew that all they wanted to do was help, but for this one, Kuroo wanted nothing but to be left alone.

**From: Tsukki <3**

_akiteru is coming over later. don't do anything outrageous_

**To: Tsukki <3**

_do I EVER do anything outrageous?_

**From: Tsukki <3**

_. . ._

Kuroo stifled a laugh, and prepared himself for the long day ahead. Maybe with periodic texts from Tsukishima and Bokuto, the day won’t be too long. He also had seeing Akiteru later on that night, and—

Wait, _Akiteru?_

No, no, no, that’s too quick. Too coincidental. He was only just thinking of Akiteru, and suddenly he gets a text saying Akiteru was going to be coming over. For how long? What does he want? Does Akiteru _truly_ have those psychic sibling powers, and he wants to make sure Kuroo isn’t preying on his younger brother.

Well, Kuroo _isn’t_ preying on Tsukishima, not in the slightest. He was certain that he wouldn’t be living if he tried to pull crap like that on Tsukishima; Akiteru wouldn’t even have the opportunity to try and have a piece of him. Tsukishima could handle himself, and they both knew that.

Kuroo typed a little faster. Maybe it would bring the meaning of this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing that always makes me laugh is things being too coincidental in fics ahahah


	5. here lies tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Tetsurou, who literally died of shame. Will he be missed? Will he really?

Kuroo finished work with a weird feeling in his stomach.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he just had his first day back, and first days are _always_ like this. You’d be left with a weird feeling, and it stays with you for about a week before you fall back into routine. It could alternatively be because _oh god, he’s going to ask Akiteru_ in the next few hours.

Okay, thinking about it, it’s definitely the second one. The woes of going back to work had nothing on what he was about to do. This was some next level risky _bullshit_ , and to say Kuroo was the _slightest little bit_ nervous was understatement of the millennium. It would be like comparing the feeling of losing 100 yen in a bet to losing eight million yen in a bet – incomparable, and frankly the second would probably send someone to an early grave.

Holy fuck, Kuroo was utterly terrified of the reaction the older Tsukishima was going to have. There were so many things that could go wrong that the longer Kuroo thought, the most catastrophic of consequences and reactions were increasingly stomping on his confidence. He could imagine the tiny fragments fluttering away with the wind, along with his hopes and dreams of ever working up courage to do anything ever again.

Kuroo could never leave his hole of _shame_. He would be forced to a life of suffering and torture, and become a shut in. Was there a way to make money without leaving a shopping box? Was there a way for Kuroo to never go into the public eye again and simply _die_ of shame? He could already picture his headstone:

_Here lies Tetsurou, who literally died of shame. Will he be missed? Will he really?_

Okay, _maybe_ he was overreacting a little bit. Or a lot. Hell, Kuroo was almost certain that on the walk home he had sweated through both of his jackets thoroughly, and the second he took them off the smell of 200 teenage boys will waft through Kuroo and Tsukishima’s apartment.

He could hear the brothers talking as he unlocked the door, and he could feel his stomach jump to his throat. Kuroo dumped his coat on his hook on the rack, and was thankful that their home didn’t, in fact, smell like a locker room. Kuroo took a deep breath, slipped off his shoes at the entryway, and walked through the hallway.

“I’m back,” he called, and both Tsukishima’s looked up in sync, their conversation ceasing instantly. Kuroo would deny the fact that he found that slightly creepy if he was asked, but their likeness really is not to be sniffed at. The two always denied it, but they never saw themselves side by side, doing simple things like just _talking._ Other than the fact the two definitely looked alike, and had similar expressions when annoyed, the only real difference between them was how cheerful they were.

Akiteru Tsukishima was a very cheerful, optimistic person. He was the type who would mask his own suffering to make other people feel better, no matter who they were. He would go out of his way to make anyone’s day brighter, and he had the smile to affirm this. He talked his way around his own problems, but he never necessarily lied.

Kei Tsukishima wasn’t necessarily the opposite, but he definitely wasn’t one of the contenders for a cheeriness award. He was all teasing and quips, and he paid attention. He knew people, and he knew exactly what different people needed from him. If it was unreasonable, he would let them know. He was straight forward, but he understood.

The real similarity came in their humour, and it was something that you wouldn’t pick unless you heard the two together. The two made fun of absolutely _everything_ , and oh god did they know how to snark. It almost made Kuroo, the guy who was nicknamed _The Provocation Expert_ , tell them that some things you just couldn’t say. They didn’t have a filter around each other, and while it was beautiful to listen to, it was also _extremely threatening._

“Welcome back,” they both told him, Akiteru with a small wave. Kuroo waved back.

“I’m gonna go get out of this,” he waved down at his suit, “Give me a second.”

The two went back to chatting, and Kuroo excused himself into their bedroom, where he changed into a comfortable sweater, and his staple skinny jeans. He tried his best to straighten out his hair, but the best he could do was push his fringe out of his eyes, and ruffled the rest.

_Well, here goes nothing_ , he thought, stepping out. He had his phone as a crutch, and he suddenly wondered that if he swallowed it he would get out of this situation. He stepped out, and dropped down onto the couch next to Tsukishima.

“How was work?” Tsukishima asked, the cheekiest smile on his face. Kuroo groaned, and put his face in his hand. Akiteru laughed harder than he should have.

“I’m changing careers, I can’t do this anymore~” he whinged, “Bokuto said I could do coaching, I’m gonna teach kids to not choose this job.”

“Can’t be that bad, can it?” Akiteru asked, and Kuroo looked up at him as though he suggested something treacherous. Akiteru worked in an office, he should understand. How can he be so light-hearted in this situation? Did he not understand the pain that mere office drones felt?

“If I’m asked to look at another invoice I may actually die. I don’t _care_.” Kuroo pointed at Tsukishima, “And you! You can’t comment! You are still in university. You don’t understand the pain us working adults feel!”

“ _What pain?_ ” Tsukishima asked, “You sound like a child.”

“I don’t start until Monday.” Akiteru pokes his tongue out, and Kuroo’s whines get even louder.

“Such injustice has been forced upon me. Even _Bokuto_ doesn’t go back until Monday. How is this fair?!”

They slipped into conversation easily after this. Kuroo complained for a while longer, before the three talked about everything from the weather, to the new films that they had seen, and what they did for New Years. Akiteru had celebrated at a party with a few college friends, and Tsukishima was sure he heard the name of Tanaka’s older sister. That was worrying enough in itself.

After about an hour, Tsukishima had gotten up to order take-out for the three. Kuroo and Akiteru were left alone on the couch, talking about the new show they’ve been watching on television, when Kei announced that he was going to go pick the food up, and _not_ to burn the house down, _Kuroo._

He left promptly, and Kuroo took a deep breath.

_Into the shit…_

“Akiteru, can I talk to you about something?"

“Hm? What’s up Tetsurou?” Akiteru turned his legs towards Kuroo. His eyebrows were furrowed together, lips parted with curiosity. 

Kuroo took a deep breath. “I need your permission for something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this entire time writing this chapter i was just repeating rip kuroo over and over in my head
> 
> fuckin rip kuroo


	6. how much they

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “More bitter than Kei?”
> 
> Kuroo laughed, “Are you talking shit about your own brother?”

“Permission? For what?” By the look on his face, Akiteru already had his suspicions, and was mulling over every single one of them in his head, thinking of all the possible consequences and scenarios that went with them. Kuroo can’t say he blames him, because he spent his entire 9-5 thinking about the exact same thing.

“Well, uh-“ Kuroo stopped. How do people not suffer from twenty heart attacks when asking this question? It was simple in theory, but somehow Kuroo was having the hardest time saying it. He had a sneaking suspicion it was because the answer that he would be given could really make or break his current opinion on most things around him.

“Tetsurou?” Akiteru wasn’t masking his concern now, as he watched Kuroo struggle to find the words to fit. No matter how silly he sometimes acted, Kuroo knew for a fact that Akiteru was the furthest thing from an idiot, especially if it involves someone he cares about.

“It’s about Kei.” Kuroo finally spits out, and he could feel his shoulders tensing with every breath he took. Akiteru looked like he was coming to an understanding about the situation. So far, no bombs had been set off, no natural disasters, and no angry older brothers, so Kuroo proceeded.

“I- I know it hasn’t really been an exceptionally long time, and a lot of people would from on doing this this early on in a relationship but—“

“Tetsurou,” Akiteru interrupts, “You want my permission, right? To marry Kei.”

Kuroo sucked in a deep breath, “Could I get your blessing to marry your brother?”

There was silence, and Kuroo could feel the air around them closing in, asphyxiating him to the point where his next breath would be his absolute last, and no human nor otherworldly force could stop his inevitable death.

Then, Akiteru laughed. And it wasn’t a mean or a spiteful laugh, nor was it one of a wicked villain in a children’s movie who was going to prey on the protagonist. It was a happy laugh, one with no ill-content or hatred.

So, Akiteru wasn’t going to slaughter him. That’s a good sign, Kuroo thought, barely moving as Akiteru’s melodic laughter rang through the entire apartment. When he stopped, Akiteru looked Kuroo in the eye, and grabbed his hands in his own.

“You have my blessing,” he said with a cheeky grin, “I’m just surprised it took you this long.”

Kuroo’s face lit up, and he squeezed Akiteru’s hands, “Thank you!”

The weight of the world had been lifted off of Kuroo’s shoulders. Four simple words had made him incredibly happy, as though the cloud nine he had from only days ago had returned.

Akiteru’s approval was so quick, and Kuroo was honestly kicking himself for overreacting. He hadn’t done anything terrible to Kei, and Kuroo was pretty sure that Tsukishima hadn’t told his older brother any particularly nasty things about him (to his knowledge, and Kuroo was sure that if he did, Akiteru would have already teased him for it, or scalped him). He should have known Akiteru would have no qualms with the idea of him marrying his brother.

“I was thinking it was something life or death, I’m really glad it’s this…” Akiteru told Kuroo, who laughed.

“People lately have been asking me when I’m gonna _do it_ , so now I can tell Bokuto to go shove it up his non-working ass.”

“Sounds like you’re still bitter over having to work today.”

“I will _forever_ be bitter.”

“More bitter than Kei?”

Kuroo laughed, “Are you talking shit about your own brother?”

“I’m saying an undeniable fact. That kid, despite being cute as hell, is so bitter.”

“He is more bitter than ten lemons.”

The two fell back into comfortable conversation, making fun of whatever they could, joking around and talking about anything they could think of. The two put on the silliest of voices, and made the ugliest of faces (Kuroo didn’t know a person could have that many chins until this day), and just generally enjoy themselves.

Tsukishima arrived back in a reasonable time, carrying his still hot bags of grease between his fingers. The three divided the food up evenly, and continued the chats from before, now with the occasional flick of a chip. The only difference was, when Akiteru noticed that Tsukishima and Kuroo had their legs tangled underneath the table, kicking each others shoes lightly, he had the faintest feeling of awe in his heart.

Those two really do love each other, he thought. In all the years he’s been watching Tsukishima grow and develop, of him pushing people away and being distant and moody, he’s finally found someone to really be himself with. He had stopped evading people, and romance, and found _The One_ , no matter how cliché that really was.

He was fully aware that his younger brother didn’t believe in anything like soul mates, or love at first sight, and only had faith in what was in front of him. But Akiteru sometimes wondered, when he looks at Kuroo, does he realise just how _smitten_ he looks, and just how much he loves him?

Does he realise that Kuroo looks at him the exact same way? All lopsided smiles, and innocent touches, and bickering and arguing and name-calling. The way Kuroo watches his lips move as Tsukishima makes a stupid joke, and the way he does the same with Kuroo’s provocation. Does he understand just how much his eyes show the complete and utter adoration and _love_ that he holds for Kuroo, and Kuroo holds in return?

Do those two realise that, if their lives were a novel, it would be the sappiest god damn teen fiction novel _ever_.

Akiteru left not long after they ate, thanking his younger brother for the food.

“I’ll talk to you on the phone later, Kei,” he said on the way out, “And good luck, Tetsurou!”

Tsukishima shut the door, and looked at Kuroo in questioning. “Why do you need luck?”

Kuroo laughed, and wrapped his arm around Tsukishima, “Work woes, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima shook his head, “You’re such a baby.”

“But you love me anyway.” Kuroo grinned cheekily, moving his head onto Tsukishima’s cheek and nuzzling it.

“For some really strange reason, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the one chapter where im not saying rip @ kuroo ??? could this be possible??? is this really i, ao3 user hurricanedelta, writing this???? wha???
> 
> decided to give kuroo a break for once, but it will return.... rip


	7. planning stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From: Brokuto**   
>  _I TRUSTED YOU  
>  HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME_

**To: Brokuto**

_you and your non-working ass can suck a dick_

_I am dying I don't need this in my life_

**From: Brokuto**

_kuroo how do I say this to you…._

_also I went back like ages ago (3 days ago) so im dying too its okay_

**To: Brokuto**

_can you tell akaashi to do a favour for me?_

_also you aren’t doing paperwork it doesn't COUNT_

**From: Brokuto**

_okay???_

_um fuck you??_

**To: Brokuto**

_I want him to hit you for being an idiot_

_fuck you bro_

**From: Akaashi**

_what did he do this time_

**To: Akaashi**

_give me r-18 details about you and him_

**From: Brokuto**

_I TRUSTED YOU_

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME_

The weeks after getting the approval from Akiteru were comparatively simple for Kuroo. He went to work, slaved away for eight hours doing mind-numbingly boring yet simple tasks, came home and had his time with Tsukishima. He took the opportunity to save for the rings, and start preparing his proposal plan. Nothing had exploded, no unexpected natural disasters wiping out the planet, the dead haven’t been raised, so he was quite calm and content with his current plan.

There was a catch to his calm, however. He was so beyond overthinking that his worries had shut down into a permanent state of calm. One thing that his mother had never warned him about was how incredibly _difficult_ it was to come up with something that speaks to not only him, but Tsukishima, and will be something memorable. He could go the old-fashioned candlelight dinner approach, but Kuroo knew that it wasn’t special enough for the two of them.

He wanted to make his proposal something that the two will remember extremely fondly, and will be something reserved especially for _them._

He couldn’t do something public, it would make Tsukishima public. Asking a friend for a hand in the proposal was _definitely_ out of the question. Bokuto would probably ruin the moment, Akaashi and Kozume are bastards when they want to be, Yamaguchi would be quite excitable, just like Bokuto, and Akiteru would probably make it a little awkward. Anyone else was out of the question, as the both of them weren’t especially close with anyone else.

God, this is harder than anticipated. One would think it would be simple: buy the ring, propose, marriage. The ring was the easy part – picking something they both wouldn’t be fussed with would be incredibly simple, and he nearly had enough money to do that.

The proposal is bad enough, what would he even do? How would he make is special? He was sure Tsukishima would appreciate whatever he did, but it wouldn't be the same. It has to be the kind of proposal that people generations on from now would talk about, and praise.

Then, oh god, if (hopefully, _when_ ), Tsukishima says yes, the wedding planning ordeal begins. Both of them are perfectionists, so it would be absolute hell finding the exact perfect wedding for the both of them. Kuroo would probably ask Bokuto to be his best man (Kozume would be shy and embarrassing), and Tsukishima either Yamaguchi or Akiteru.

Then the honeymoon. They have both expressed interest in Paris, so the fun of navigating a foreign country in a language neither of them were fluent in, and spending a week or two free of everyone. The reward of such hardships, and for Kuroo, numerous, numerous near heart attacks.

**To: Ken-nya**

_yo._

**From: Ken-nya**

_what_

**To: Ken-nya**

_I am dead on the inside_

**From: Ken-nya**

_not this again. bye kuro_

**To: Ken-nya**

_no kenma don't leave me I need your emotional support_

**From: Ken-nya**

_are you stressed or_

**To: Ken-nya**

_I am FREAKING OUT_

**From: Ken-nya**

_want to come over?_

**To: Ken-nya**

_yes please_

Kozume’s apartment was comparatively cleaner than Kuroo and Tsukishima’s, and it had far more posters and memorabilia. He had an entire bookcase next to his television full with various games for all of his consoles, chargers, controllers, and random merchandise. Any figures were displayed with not a speck of dust around them, and were facing in the best position they could.

Kozume appeared to be preparing lunch when Kuroo had arrived, and upon further inspection Kuroo noted that he was preparing more food than required for two, even if both of them were quite big eaters.

“What’s with this?” Kuroo asked, guestering the kitchen. Kozume resumed his preparations after he left Kuroo in, and he shrugged.

“I invited Bokuto and Akaashi as well, sorry for not saying.”

“That’s fine, but any reason why?”

Kozume looks up through the hair in his eyes, “I know how you get, I figured those two would be a positive influence. Ham?”

Kozume held out a slice, and Kuroo took it from him with a thanks, and nibbled on the meat. Kozume worked quickly to prepare the sandwiches and fruit he had set out, and Kuroo watched him.

The silence that they were comfortably sitting in was something only best friends could achieve. The comfort of knowing the other person was there, and they were ready to listen whenever you were ready to talk was a special feeling, and it was one the two appreciated with each other.

The quiet allowed them to mull over their thoughts, and give a silent understanding of each other’s emotion. There was no pressure in giving anything, but Kuroo could feel his wound up muscles loosening up slightly. His shoulders that were once giving him a killer migraine were slowly moving with far more ease, and his back didn’t feel like it had a weight constantly pressing down on it.

There was a knock at the door, and Kozume promptly answered it, revealing Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto ran over to Kuroo, and started pointing at his phone and Akaashi wildly, preaching about the utterly _treacherous act_ that Kuroo had committed. Akaashi followed him exasperated, and rested a comforting and gentle hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, telling Bokuto to knock it off.

Kuroo smiled a little, finally feeling ready to talk about what was on his mind. This _fantastic_ group of people he was around had energised him, and he was starting to see the light in his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip kuroo lmao


	8. something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there anything significant about Valentine’s Day, or what?”
> 
> “Absolutely nothing, nothing at all.” Akaashi told him, and the way he said it was the most unconvincing thing he had heard out of Akaashi. It sounded too much like Bokuto to be Akaashi, so the two were scheming something fierce.

“Perfectionism ruins all.” Akaashi nodded sympathetically, but Bokuto had cocked his head to the side in confused. Kozume seemed to be digesting the information he had just gotten from Kuroo, and Kuroo himself was slumped on Kozume’s couch, eating a ham and cheese.

“I don’t think Tsukki will care how you propose, you just gotta do it bro.”

“I know he won’t care, it’s the fact that _I_ care is the problem,” Kuroo explains, “What if it’s the most pathetic thing ever and he laughs in my face. I’ll have to become a recluse and live in the forest.”

“Take an oath of silence while you’re at it,” Kozume says unconsciously, and they all eye him, half amused and (on Kuroo’s part) half offended. Kozume shrugs, “I agree with Bokuto, I think he’ll just be happy that you did it."

“And if he isn’t?”

Akaashi sighs, “If he isn’t then tough. Tsukishima doesn’t strike me as that kind of person, though…”

“What kind of person?” Bokuto asks.

“A real asshole.” Bokuto scoffed, “Like Tsukishima can be difficult, and most would argue he is, but he’s really not. He just likes to tease.”

“Tease to the point of assholery,” Bokuto points out, “Has either of you accidentally gone too far?”

Kuroo thinks back on that question. There were a few instances where they had stepped over the line a few times, but apologies and grovelling usually won the other back over.

“I think…” Kuroo tried to remember every time it happened, “The only _real bad_ one was the big fight we had about a year ago.”

They all grimaced at the memory. Kuroo had said something particularly nasty about Tsukishima’s attitude, and they both blew up at each other, to the point where Kozume and Yamaguchi met up and discussed how they were going to fix this, because both were overreacting, and they were sure if they didn’t push them to apologise both Kuroo and Tsukishima would regret it severely in the future.

Kuroo was the type of person who would forgive people if they were sincere, and he never dwelled on any sort of argument for too long. It was detrimental to productivity, stress levels, and the overall equilibrium of the relationship.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was stubborn to the bone and he absolutely hated admitting his mistakes. He was quite hot headed, and can say some truly awful things to people he cares about in an argument, and he will never forget it. His insecurities eat him alive, and they destroy everything around him. Emotional numbness takes over, and he sets up titanium walls that can only be broken with the right word.

The make up to that argument was messy, and it was wet, and Tsukishima cried and there were so many apologies and kind words and soft touches that it was more like someone had died than there was an argument but it was okay, and they were back to normal weeks after.

“That,” Bokuto nodded, “Was awful.”

“You just wanted him off the couch.” Akaashi pointed out, and Kuroo yelled in offense at Bokuto, and Bokuto at Akaashi.

During the fight, Kuroo had taken refuge with Bokuto and Akaashi. The two supported him the best he could, but in hindsight he was using their couch as his new home. He had set up a small charging spot, a few blankets, and the remotes to the air conditioning and television were right at his fingertips. Bokuto practically dragged him out kicking and screaming to the scheme Kozume and Akaashi had concocted. Thankfully, the only time he has made a nest in their couch since was when they had a marathon of all the _Harry Potter_ movies.

“That’s hurtful, I wanted my bro smiling again!”

“You didn’t deny not wanting me off your couch!”

“Because I did want you off my couch.”

The two went back and forth like this, and Akaashi was about ready to stare at the nearest camera with the most deadpan, absolutely _done_ expression he could muster. Kozume nodded at him sympathetically.

“I think,” Kozume stops the two arguing, and Kuroo turns to him, “you will come up with it on your own. It doesn’t have to be spectacular because you will make it personal.”

Kuroo stared at him, and Akaashi agreed, “You know people well, you can figure it out.”

“Just do it after Valentines Day for me, will you?” Bokuto nudged him, and Akaashi sent him a filthy look.

“Why?” Kuroo asked, genuinely confused.

“Because—“

Akaashi had leapt forward and covered Bokuto’s mouth with his hand, and laughed slightly, “No reason, do it whenever you want.”

Kuroo stared at the two of them, looking deeply into Bokuto’s owlish eyes, and Akaashi’s strong ones, and then back at Bokuto’s. He looked at Kozume, who shrugged.

Bokuto cried out something muffled into Akaashi’s hand, before moving to lick it. Akaashi had the will of a saint because he did not move, no matter how pained his face made him out to be. Kuroo remained as confused as ever.

“Is there anything significant about Valentine’s Day, or what?”

“Absolutely nothing, nothing _at all_.” Akaashi told him, and the way he said it was the most unconvincing thing he had heard out of Akaashi. It sounded too much like Bokuto to be Akaashi, so the two were scheming something fierce.

“Have you got something planned on Valentine’s Day? Because I don’t think I want to be included in your sexual adventure, Akaashi.” Kuroo tries to weasel information out of him, but Akaashi just shrugs.

“If it was all consensual with Tsukishima, and the three of us, I don’t think there would be an issue, don’t you think, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo had forgotten how much of a teasing little _shit_ Akaashi could be when he wanted to. He supposed it was due to extended exposure to Bokuto.

“Hm, but isn’t Valentine’s Day something special for lovers, Akaashi? Wouldn’t you rather hear Bokuto moan your name?”

All the while, Bokuto was trying to break free from Akaashi’s iron grip. Kozume threw a pillow at him. Akaashi said something brutal, Kuroo countered. This was war, and the two knew it.

And Kuroo, strangely enough, felt just that bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip kuroo
> 
> also wtf akaashi chill


	9. he's disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bokuto was right. He really is disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take three guesses who the title is referencing lmaoo rip @ kuroo

It was days like this that Kuroo wondered how judgemental people could be.

So what if he had an odd hairstyle, which was something he couldn’t help, nor get rid of, no matter what he did. The emo bed hair was eternal, he was fully aware of this. Didn’t mean they had to stare at him and his well-loved emo hoodie the second he entered the jewellery shop. He wasn’t going to steal anything, he was trying to by engagement rings for him and his beautiful, sarcastic, snarky boyfriend.

The shifty looks continued as he looked over the rings, skipping the ones with an excessive amount of jewels on them. Kuroo really didn’t know why women insisted on having gemstones the size of boulders on their fingers, but the price tag was certainly nothing to be laughed about. Whatever floats your boat, he thought.

The rings that didn’t have twenty different jewels and price tags bigger than Kuroo’s hopes and dreams all looked the same, so he honestly didn’t know what to do. The supposed ‘mens’ ones were all plain, the only difference was the amount of zeros on the end, and the colour.

He sighed – why was buying a ring so god damn hard? Simple in theory – enter shop, choose rings, purchase, and leave. Apparently not. Why was everything against Kuroo’s ease. All he wanted to do is propose to his stupidly cute boyfriend, but _apparently not._

Kuroo continued looking, absolutely helpless. Why were rings so expensive anyway? The finite resources in the world are gradually going down in the world, but he wonders if he was buying rings a century ago if they would be significantly cheaper due to human ignorance.

_God,_ he’s been philosophical lately. The stress and angst that he’s been building around himself with titanium fortification are really starting to mess with his head. What is the outside world like? Was there hope for a mere romantic like him in the real world? Was there life outside paperwork and owl puns?

“Excuse me,” a high-pitched voice broke his train of thought, “Do you need any help?” Kuroo looked up to see a sort of timid looking, small lady who worked in the shop standing in front of him, with a smile.

“Yeah, please,” Kuroo nodded, “I’m looking for engagement rings…”

“Engagement! Oh, how sweet! What’s her name?”

Kuroo cleared his throat uncomfortably, “His name is Kei.”

The woman made a strangled noise, and Kuroo prepared for the worst. She went bright red, and immediately bowed to him, “I’m sorry for being so presumptuous! He’s a very lucky man.”

Okay, maybe not the reaction he was expecting, but he certainly isn’t unhappy about it, “I think I’m luckier than him, honestly.” Kuroo told her without thinking, and she gushed at him.

“How nice… Is there anything in particular you are wanting?”

Kuroo sighed, “I _don’t know_ , they all look the same to me.”

The lady laughed, “We get a lot of customers who say that.” She tells him.

The two go over potential ideas, Kuroo talking a little about what kinds of things Tsukishima likes, and potential options for rings. Honestly, Kuroo was getting nowhere.

While the lady was certainly charming and cheerful, offering high-ticket rings that Kuroo knew Tsukishima would dislike from first glance, she wasn't really making anything clearer. If anything, her jewellery jargon was making it ten times harder to understand, and it was all clear as mud even if he did kind of get what she was trying to get across.

“Well, you could always get a personalised ring?”

That caught Kuroo’s attention.

“Personalised?”

She nodded, “Yes! You pick any ring you want here, and you can have something engraved onto it. A date, a name, anything!”

Kuroo thought about it for a moment. Tsukishima wasn’t showy, so he’d probably appreciate something simple.

“How long does that take?”

“Usually, it’s a maximum of about a week,” she informs him, “Are you interested in one?”

Kuroo nodded, “I think so. What rings can I pick to do that then?”

“Any of the plain ones, and there will be a small extra for the engraving.”

Kuroo inspected the rings, and picked one of the plain gold ones on display that didn’t seem too expensive. The lady nodded and smiled at him, asking what he wanted engraved.

It took three days for Kuroo to get the call back, and when he went back he took the rings and went back to the apartment, far before Tsukishima was due to arrive home. He took them out and looked closely at them.

On one, a very small ‘hotaru’ is written on the inside of the band – Kei’s name. The other was Tetsurou. Kuroo himself thought it was a cute idea, and he wasn’t really sure if dates would be a wise thing. It had just the right personal touch, and in his humble opinion, was perfect.

The real trouble began when he started his proposal plan.

True to Kozume, Bokuto, and Akaashi’s word, he really did come up with something special to do. Nothing too extravagant, but nothing that isn’t special. He was absolutely certain that Tsukishima would like it, if not love it.

The only problem was putting it into place without Tsukishima knowing – this entire thing is intended to be a huge surprise, and with the blessing from Akiteru, and the peer pressure and bullying from his friends, it was finally starting to become something that wasn’t a mere idea in his head.

He wanted to marry Tsukishima Kei. He wanted to stare at him from the altar, and say his vows and pledge his undying love for the man in front of him. He wanted to see all the smiles, all the hardships, all the laughs and the tears. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves with all of his heart. He wants to tease and spoil him, and most of all, he just wants Tsukishima to be happy.

Maybe Bokuto _was_ right. He really is disgusting.


	10. how weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From: Tetsurou**   
>  _hey babe come over ;))) my parents aren’t home_

“Kuroo’s been weird?” Yamaguchi summarised what he had just been told, and Tsukishima sighed heavily.

It was nearing Valentine’s Day, nearly the end of January. To say _love is in the air~_ would be a gross understatement, as the amount of Valentine’s chocolate set out and stupidly romantic couples showing off their undying love for each other by making out in public was actually somehow getting more annoying than the year before. Yamaguchi called him cynical, Tsukishima called him hopeless.

The two sat opposite each other under Yamaguchi’s kotatsu, drinking cups of their favourite coffee. Yamaguchi was bundled up in a soft, cream sweater, his hair pushed out of his face with some small clips. Tsukishima’s sleeves half covered his hands, and he would be lying if he said the sweater wasn’t Kuroo’s.

“And he won’t talk to me about it.” Tsukishima confirmed. Yamaguchi hummed with his mug to his mouth, sipping the liquid slowly, savouring the taste. Yamaguchi liked his coffee bitter, but Tsukishima couldn’t drink it unless it had at least two teaspoons of sugar and milk in it. Yamaguchi would argue that he’s a strange human being, but the actual dirt he drinks is enough to make him just that bit more offended.

“Maybe he’s just stressed about work stuff?” Yamaguchi suggests, and Tsukishima shakes his head.

“He’s been telling me about work and all that.” In fact, Kuroo has done more than just tell Tsukishima about his work adventures. He has complained about them like they were the actual cause of the apocalypse. The more apt way to put it was that he had done nothing _but_ talk about work, which for Kuroo is incredibly odd. Even if Tsukishima wasn’t the first person he told about his problems for some things, he always finds out eventually. “You know, he hasn’t made any really stupid impulse buys for a while either.”

“He hasn’t?” Yamaguchi’s voice perks up, and he leans across towards his best friend. Kuroo wasn’t exactly known for making rash decisions that change _everything_ , but the odd random cheap shop junk that floats around their apartment every now and again proves that sometimes Kuroo just wastes money. Whether it be for a prank, or a new hobby, or simply to be annoying, he buys stupid shit. A lot.

“It’s probably been about…. two months? Three?” Tsukishima thought hard. He never thought he’d be saying this, and he really hates it, but he misses Kuroo’s stupid face when he uses his splurges. The various hats and little instruments that litter their apartment haven’t been added to in a very long time, it was becoming increasingly strange as the days go on. “It’s weird.” Tsukishima pouted, and laughed.

“You always complain about it, and now you’re complaining about him _not_ wasting money.”

“Who’s side are you really on?” Tsukishima asked him, scandalised. “I trusted you, and you betrayed me.”

“I’m just saying, shouldn’t you be happy he’s not wasting money?” Yamaguchi asked, and Tsukishima tsk’d.

“That's not the point. The point is he’s being weirder than usual, and won’t talk to me about it.”

Yamaguchi set his mug down, “Maybe it’s about you then?”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi affirmed, “Have _you_ done anything weird, or something that might upset him?”

Tsukishima stopped, and thought for a moment. “Not to my knowledge.”

“Maybe you have then.”

“What makes you say that?”

Yamaguchi laughed slightly, “Sometimes you say things that upset people without you realising it. Maybe you have said something without realising…”

“…Do I really do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Have I done it to you?”

“A few times." 

“And you’re saying I might have done that to Kuroo?”

“It’s a possibility?”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima groaned, putting his face in his hands and letting out a strangled sound. Yamaguchi’s giggles were only making the whole situation worse. “So it could be my fault?”

“Or, he just hasn’t figured out how to tell you what he wants to say yet?”

“So it’s either my fault, or he’s unsure?” Tsukishima asks, looking up and adjusting his glasses.

“Hmm… He could have been antagonizing over stuff for ages. Do you remember how long it took for you to realise your feelings for him?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Yamaguchi only heard about how Tsukishima felt for Kuroo about two months before the two got together, even though Tsukishima (and as he would later find out, Kuroo) had liked each other even when Tsukishima was still in high school. Tsukishima, despite being one of the smartest and surprisingly, the most considerate people that Yamaguchi knows, is an absolute idiot when it comes to other people’s and his own romantic feelings.

**From: Tetsurou**

_hey babe come over ;))) my parents aren’t home_

**To: Tetsurou**

_you don't live with your parents though???_

**From: Tetsurou**

_you should come home none-the-less_

Tsukishima explained the situation to Yamaguchi, who promptly tell him to _get his butt home or so help him_ , so Tsukishima found himself walking back to the apartment. When he reached the door, he found a note attached to it.

_11 for the jersey you wore when we first met._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe im saying this but rip tsukki
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER THAN USUAL  
> my usb died last night so i had a tiny breakdown over all the drafts and stuff i lost (rip to them ;--;) so i was frantically trying to recover that and write a decent amount so yeahhh.... dad is helping me recover my usb but yeah
> 
> but... its beginning.... kurotsuki day is tomorrow and i am quite excited for the final chapter of this fanfiction!! thank you to everyone who has read this far, and supported me and bullied me into continuing writing!!! i really appreciate it!! i'll give proper thanks tomorrow but yeah!! thank you so much!!!!
> 
> ...bring on the proposal.... will kuroo finally die in the last chapter??? will it legit be rip kuroo??? find out more tomorrow.... (lmao)


	11. eleven reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo, what the hell is this?” he called out, but there was no response. What the hell was this man doing? He better not be naked at the end. Tsukishima had dealt with that once, and never again. He was not going to relive the bow tie incident.

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo’s handwriting on the note, eyebrows furrowed, and lip in a small pout. What the hell did that even mean? It was so obviously some sort of weird prank, or sickening love confession Kuroo was doing, but why the hell put it on the front door? It made absolutely no sense to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima held the crumpled paper in his hand, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. On top of his slippers was another note. He bent down and took it, pushing his glasses up and reading the scrawl upon it.

_10 for the days when you doubted yourself, and the days that you shone._

“Kuroo, what the hell is this?” he called out, but there was no response. What the hell was this man doing? He better not be naked at the end. Tsukishima had dealt with that once, and never again. He was not going to relive the bow tie incident.

He walked through the hallway, feet shuffling against the tatami mats, and in the entryway to the kitchen there was another note. It was blue tacked to the wall, and Tsukishima wondered where the hell he was getting it all from. Were they even allowed to hang things on the wall?

_9 for the times that you listened, and the times that you didn’t_

Kuroo was putting strange consideration into what he was doing. 11, 10, 9; there was going to be notes all the way up to one, wasn’t there? Stupid Kuroo and his stupid sappy scheming. Can’t he do something relationship-py any other way, or did it have to be a treasure hunt?

Tsukishima took the note and dumped his keys in the key bowl, before noticing another note on the counter. It was stuck to the laminate, and he peeled it off, clumping the tack together in his free hand. He examined the note carefully.

_8 for the times I knew I loved you._

Stupid sap. Tsukishima smiled a little at this one. He continued moving through the house with his usual agenda. The next was stuck to the table. The little ball of tack was growing increasingly in size, and Tsukishima fleetingly wondered how big it would end up.

_7 for the good times in bed. ;)_

Disgusting (admittedly true, they were good times). The next was stuck to the bathroom door.

_6 for the snark and the smirks and the shitty laugh and smile._

Stupid alliteration. On the cabinet.

_5 for your loves – of strawberries and sugar and dinosaurs and knowledge._

He didn’t love sugar that much. The coffee table in front of the couch.

_4 for how much I love you._

Sap. The beginning of the hallway.

_3 for how much I know you love me._

Presumptuous bastard. It was bloody true too. The reason for this phased Tsukishima, but he really did too.

The next was in the middle of the hallway.

_2 for the years I hope to spend with you._

Oh. _Oh._ Was this…?

“Oh my god, Kuroo! You bastard! Come out!” Tsukishima yelled, and as he was about to spew more profanity his voice died, and a lump steadily started to grow. The last note was clearly in sight, and Tsukishima sprinted towards it, and took it off, reading it.

_1 for my undying love for you. Your smile, you laugh, your curls and your eyes. Your snark and your jokes and your teasing and your compliments. Your consideration and observation. Your loves and hates. Everything about you, I will love it forever._

_Tsukishima Kei, you can find me behind this door. I love you._

Tsukishima bit his lip, and wiped at his eyes quickly, before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

There Kuroo sat, hands behind his back, smiling sweetly at him. Tsukishima, clutching the tack and the notes in his hand so tightly, as if trying to keep his entire body from shaking.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to swear, Kei?” Kuroo asked him cheekily, and Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek. Kuroo laughed, stood up in front of him. “Did you read them all?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“Then, here goes.” Kuroo took a deep breath, “Tsukishima Kei, as you know, I love you very dearly, and I would spend a lifetime proving it to you, and I do intend to do so.”

Tsukishima gulped, and Kuroo continued, “I could give you some long _Romeo and Juliet_ style soliloquy but I think we would both think I’m a dickhead, so… Kei, I would love to prove it to you. From the moment I started loving you, to the moment I die.”

Tsukishima nodded.

"And honestly, Tsukki, I think I've loved you from the very beginning." Kuroo's words were earnest, and Tsukishima watched carefully as his face contoured into the biggest smile he's ever seen from Kuroo, "Thank you for staying with me."

Kuroo cleared his throat, and reached into his jacket pocket, biting his lip. He started to kneel down, and Tsukishima stepped back, furiously blinking the tears. He was not going to cry, nope, not at all, absolutely not.

“Tsukishima Kei, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Kuroo’s voice was so full of love, and so full of al the possible adoration and consideration and hope, that _fuck it_ , Tsukishima was going to cry and he couldn’t do anything about it because his heart was soaring and nothing in this world will make him happier.

He nodded, unable to speak and Kuroo lit up and stood back up and Tsukishima pulled him into the strongest hug he could manage, and he hid his face in Kuroo’s shoulder as he whispered “You idiot.” over and over until Kuroo laughed, and his laugh turned joked and Kuroo was crying too and it was all and emotional mess.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Tsukishima whispered into his neck, and Kuroo lifted his head and he kissed him over and over, whispering affections onto Tsukishima’s lips. “Tetsurou, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Kei. I always will.”

Kuroo slid the ring onto Tsukishima’s finger, and Tsukishima took one look at it before his tears got worse, and he smiled wider than Kuroo had ever seen, and the two hugged.

“We’re getting married.”

“We are.” Kuroo whispered, and there was no moment in this world that could make him any happier, “The seventh one was true, though.”

“ _Oh my god._ ”

~

**epilogue:**

**tetsulmao:** _[new picture message]_

**bowlkuto:** _HOLY SHIT_

**owlkaashi:** _I WON_

**tetsulmao:** _WAS THAT THE REASON_

**tetsulmao:** _YOU WERE BETTING ON IT_

**owlkaashi:** _And I am now richer than before. Thank you for listening to me, Kuroo._

**keiii:** _how are you people even real_

**bowlkuto:** _CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU GUYS BUT ALSO FUCK YOU KUROO_

**keiii:** _thank you_

**tetsulmao:** _HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW BO. ALSO THANK YOU_

**owlkaashi:** _[new picture message]_

**tetsulmao:** _nice steal akaashi_

**owlkaashi:** _Thanks. Also congratulations, I wish you both all the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS OVER!! ;--; HAPPY KUROTSUKI DAY EVERYONE!!!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this fic, no matter how much getting a decent word count every day killed me. It was such a good exercise and I am truly glad that I did it! 11 days of my OTP were so worth it ahhaha.
> 
> Thank you all to everyone read and supported me during this! You are all the reason I was doing it, and your comments, kudos, and bookmarks made me smile so much!! Special mentions to:
> 
> **[Raine:](http://futakuuchi.tumblr.com/)** you are the reason I didn't collapse and die tbh. Thank you so much for bullying me into writing and helping me when I was dying over my lost USB (rip), and I really appreciate all of your comments and anticipation! Thank you so much, and happy birthday!
> 
> **[Melissa:](http://handpickedhappiness.tumblr.com/)** Your kind comments made me really happy! Thank you so much fam!!!
> 
> **Lee:** Thank you for reading and showering me with praise you schwing-loving fuck :)))
> 
> **[My_Black_Crimson_Rose6:](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6)** Your comments every day made me laugh, and I really did enjoy reading and responding! Kuroo's prayer circle must continue on... Thank you!
> 
> **[Saemoon:](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saemoon/pseuds/Saemoon)** Your commentary made me smile, thank you!
> 
> **[Etoileakki:](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileakki/pseuds/Etoileakki)** You won the bet, congratulations! (Even if I really did cry first, it was Tsukki in the fic) Thank you for commenting!
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to everyone else who read and supported this fic, and everyone else's work in this wonderful ship week. It really means a lot to me, so thank you very much!


End file.
